Radio Show of the Year
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Hanna does radio'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Emma G, Nicole Baby, Bella Rockfort, Annica Johnsen, Debby Edvardson and Kevin McDonald.**

* * *

**Radio Show of the Year**

**Hanna Marin ( aka Sexy Morning-Hanna ) enter the office of her boss Nina Cartley, the owner of DaamDaam Radio's Rosewood division.**

"I've got wonderful news for you, Hanna. They called from the national DaamDaam Radio HQ in DC this morning. Your show has won the very prestigious US Radio Show of the Year award." says Nina.

"Really? That's so awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, it is for real, Han." says Nina.

"Do I get the trophy right away?" says Hanna.

"They'll ship it to your home next week." says Nina.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Also I wanna say that your show today was very good as always." says Nina.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Many teenage boys love Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show. It is still DaamDaam's most popular show and that's a great thing in my opinion." says Nina.

"Wonderful. By the way...I plan to talk about dildos tomorrow." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Nina.

"Yeah. Dildos are sweet." says Hanna.

"What sort of dildo do you like?" says Nina.

"I own 3 dildos, a black rubber one, a pink plastic one and a silver-sparkly rabbit dildo." says Hanna.

"Alright. Cute." says Nina.

"What about you, boss?" says Hanna.

"I still have the red rubber dildo my sister gave me back when I turned 18. Should probably invest in a new one. My red dildo's on its last song...so to speak." says Nina.

"Buy from WestCoast Erotica's online store. I can recommend them. I get all my sex toys from there." says Hanna.

"Cute suggestion. I'll check out that web-site, for sure." says Nina.

"Yay." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"We plan to upgrade your studio. Install new microphone and some other stuff so your show can continue to be awesome for a long time." says Nina.

"That's sweet." says Hanna.

Almost a week later.

Hanna eat lunch when the door bell rings.

Hanna open and sees a FedEx girl.

"Delivery to Hanna Marin. It is from DaamDaam Radio in DC." says the FedEx girl.

"Awesome...thank you." says Hanna.

She sign for the package.

In the bedroom, Hanna open the package.

It is a big golden trophy. Engraved on it is "US National Radio Show of the Year - Hanna Marin of Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show ( DaamDaam Radio Rosewood )".

"Awww, soooo cute!" says a happy Hanna.

She bring the trophy to the living room and remove some of her old plushies from the bookshelf and put the trophy there instead.

2 hours later.

"Wow! You've recieved an award. That's really nice." says Jason Stone, Hanna's boyfriend, when he see the trophy.

"Yeah. My show's so cool that they gave me a very cool trophy." says Hanna in joy.

"I'm proud of you, sexy baby." says Jason.

"Thanks, man." says Hanna.

"Anytime, girl." says Jason.

Jason gives Hanna a kiss.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Do you wanna celebrate?" says Jason.

"Sure. How?" says Hanna, all cute.

"We can go out and eat a fancy lunch or stay here and fuck like horny bunnies. You can decide for us, Hanna." says Jason.

"If so I wanna fuck." says a horny Hanna.

"Okay, Han. You're so sexy." says Jason.

"So are you, my man." says Hanna.

They walk into Hanna's bedroom and take off their clothes.

Hanna goes down on all 4 on the bed and pout with her round sexy smooth ass.

Jason slide his dick into Hanna's ass and fuck her anal in doggy style.

"Mmmm, yay! Been a while since analsex!" moans a happy Hanna, who is one of the girls who actually enjoy analsex.

"Indeed, my cutie Hanna-Boo!" moans Jason.

"Your dick feels so good in my butt, Jason!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks! You ass is warm and fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"I love you and your wonderful dick!" moans Hanna.

"I love you and your slutty ass!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a very horny Hanna in a sexy cute tone.

"Holy shit, yeah! You're a great fuck!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Thank you very much!" moans a happy Hanna.

"No problem!" moans Jason, all horny.

"Yay!" moans Hanna with a cute smile.

Jason fuck harder and Hanna love it.

"Mmmm, drill me, Jason!" moans Hanna.

"Sure!" moans Jason.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed...fuck!" moans Jason.

Jason and Hanna are both very horny.

"Me love being drilled up my butt by your dick!" moans Hanna.

"I love feelin' your warm ass around my dick!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Hanna in a childish tone.

"True!" moans Jason.

"Jason...a bit faster please, me can take that...!" moans Hanna.

"As you wish!" moans Jason, fucking faster.

"Mmmm...yeah!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuckin' incredible!" moans Jason as he cum a lot in Hanna's ass.

"Oh my crap! Soooo much fun!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a big sweet anal-orgasm.

Hanna fart a tiny bit as she always do after an ass-fuck. The fart makes Jason's cum move around inside Hanna's ass and this cause a gurgling sound in Hanna's ass as well.

Hanna giggle, thinking the gurgling is adorable and sexy and fun.

Jason laught a bit, since he agree with Hanna's opinion about the gurgling.

"That was so much fun. The best ass-fuck you've ever given me. I am such a lucky nane to have a boyfriend who fuck my ass sometimes and not only my cutie pussy." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, it was really good for me too." says Jason, also being happy.

"Obvioulsy. You did cum so much up my sexy butthole." says Hanna.

"And you enjoyed it. I know you did." says Jason.

"Very true." says Hanna, all cute and happy.

"Nice." says Jason.

"Yay." says Hanna with a childish smile.

Almost a week later.

"Hanna, I want you to do a Sexy Hanna special on Saturday night. Just a one-time special show to celebrate that you that big award." says Nina.

"Sexy Morning-Han doin' a Night Show special...? Could be fun, as long as it's only once." says Hanna.

"Deal. It's on." says Nina.

"Yup." says Hanna.

"I'll have Mary put up a pre-show add on DaamDaam Radio's web-site so your...uh...what do you call your fans again, Hanna?" says Nina.

"My little boys." says Hanna.

"...oh, right. So your little boys know about the special and can tune in." says Nina.

"Great. Me don't want my little boys to miss it by accident." says Hanna.

"I agree." says Nina.

"What should I talk about during the special...?" says Hanna.

"You can decide yourself. Just pick something that feels nice for a special celebrations-episode." says Nina.

"Alright, boss." says Hanna.

"No ned to be formal, Hanna. Just call me Nina, okay?" says Nina.

"Okay, Nina." says Hanna.

On Saturday night, Hanna enter the studio.

She take her seat and smile, being ready.

"Miss Marin, you're on in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and..." says the studio tech guy named Aaron Green.

"Hi, my little boys. This is your host Sexy Morning-Hanna with a Night special for you. Tonight I wanna talk a bit about online porn. Some porn web-sites don't allow those of you under 18 to watch, but there are actually some sites that have very nice sexy stuff that you boys who haven't turned 18 yet can watch for free. I will post links to some on my Facebook page." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

"I assume many of you jerk off to porn a lot. Please only watch legal porn that you're allowed to watch. Stay away from porn such as rape porn and all that crap." says Hanna.

Hanna drink some tea.

"I've got nothing against porn in general, but I want you guys to only watch 100 % legal porn that's high quality." says Hanna.

She smile.

"Remember that if you are below 18, do not watch porn that's not suitable for underage people." says Hanna.

Hanna giggle a bit in a cute way.

This makes the dicks of many of the boys who listen hard. They love Hanna's voice, especially when she giggle or laugh.

"When I was a teen girl I masturbated to porn a lot. And it was fun." says Hanna.

She still remember when she saw porn for the first time.

_**Flashback to a day during summer when Hanna was a 12 year old kid:**_

Hanna finds one of her mom's leftover porn magazines on the living room table.

Ashley Marun usually makes sure that Hanna don't find porn, but last night Ashley was drunk like crap and forgot to take her porn magazine with her when she went to bed.

"What's this?" says Hanna when she finds the porn magazine.

She sees the pictures of naked people.

"Naked grown-ups?" says a confused Hanna.

Then she sees something even more forbidden for a kid like her. Pictures of actual sex, a man fucking a woman in the pussy.

Hanna somehow feel that this is interesting. Little cutie Hanna isn't very smart, but she understands that she probably shouldn't look at this magazine, but she can't stop looking.

"Awwww!" says Hanna in a soft smooth voice as she feel wet between her legs and she know it's not pee because she doesn't feel that she need to run to the bathroom.

This is Hanna's first encounter with porn ever.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Little me was just 12 when I saw my very first porn of any sort." says Hanna.

She smile.

"I may have been a bit too young for it back then, but I couldn't stop myself from looking. And I got horny for the first time in my entire life." says Hanna.

Hanna will also never forget what happened shortly after she found that porn magazine. She took it with her to her bedroom and ended up somehow figure out how to masturbate and she did that for around an hour or so until she had her first orgasm.

"At the time I had no idea what sort of woman I'd eventually become. Had someone told me that day that in the future I was going to be the host of my own sex-themed radio show I probably would've almost fainted, thinking that the person was jokin' around." says Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"From the bottom of my heart...or pussy...I wish you boys a very sweet night and a lot of fun. Also, I wanna thank you for being my fans and listening to my show." says Hanna.

Hanna laugh in a sexy way.

"Tune in on Monday morning for a regular episode of Hanna's Morning Show. Post stuff on my Facebook page and be nice." says Hanna.

16 minutes later.

"Well...that's all from Morning-Han at night..weird, I know. Anyways...thank you for tuning in." says Hanna.

7 minutes later.

"Amazing as always, Hanna. I'm sure your fans...I mean little boys...enjoyed your special. I truly believe that Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show will be DaamDaam's most popular show for a long time." says Nina.

"Thanks, Nina. I'm doing my best every time." says Hanna.

"Good. I trust you." says Nina.

"Nice. I'll make you proud of me." says Hanna.

"You already have." says Nina.

"So cute." says Hanna.

On Monday morning.

"Welcome, my little boys. I am Hanna of Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show. I'm glad you tune in. Today I'm gonna talk a bit about cum. You might have seen in porn how chicks swallow cum and seem to like it, but in real life not all girls and women love to even get cum in their mouth at all." says Hanna.

She herself of course love the taste of her boyfriend's cum, but she know that not all girls do.

"If you wanna cum in a girl's mouth you have to ask if she's okay with that. Never force a girl to take your cum in her mouth. Be nice." says Hanna.

Hanna drink some coffee.

Usually she drink tea at work, but today she felt like drinking coffee instead.

"Like I said, some girls do love to swallow cum though and I am very much one of those." says Hanna, all sexy and sweet.

Hanna's voice make the boys who listen horny. Their dicks stand for Hanna.

"For me to swallow my man's cum is a way for me to show that I truly love him." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy and maybe a bit horny too.

"And if your girl don't swallow, an option might be to cum on her boobs, tummy or feet. Perhaps she like that. Quite a number of chicks actually enjoy that." says Hanna.

Hanna giggle, all cute.

"Remember to be sweet and respect your girl and her desires. If you treat her like the sexy princess she is it is more likely that she'll make your sexy dreams come true." says Hanna.

Hanna eat a cookie.

"Never force your girl to do stuff when it comes to sex. Be sweet and nice. If you are she might show her kinky sexy side and do a lot of cozy porno stuff with you just like you dream about, boys." says Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Okay, little boys. That's today's show with me, your Sexy Morning-Han. Thanks for being my sweet fans. I am truly happy that you like me and my show. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Hanna is at home. She sit in her bed, wearing an oversized white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants. There is a vibro egg in her pussy. The egg is on a low slow setting so it only gives casual sex pleasure to Hanna's pussy right now.

Hanna log onto her show's Facebook page.

"Awww, so cute." says Hanna when she sees that several of her fans has posted sweet things.

This makes Hanna happy, even though she already was.

"Seems like my little boys still love me. So adorable and cutie cute." says Hanna in a childish tone.

4 hours later, Hanna eat pizza while watching TV.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna, being a bit childish as she sometimes is.

She is happy.

"Awww! Sooooo cute!" says Hanna about the TV show she's watching. It is a rather childish one, but she like that.

Hanna still wear an oversized white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants, just like before.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

Once she's eaten the pizza, Hanna drink some beer and then she takes a nap.

"Mmmm, sexy! So damn cute. I am a sweet girl." mumbles Hanna in her sleep.

60 minutes later, Hanna wakes up.

"Hi, Han." says Jason, who sit next to Hanna's bed.

"Oh...hi, Jason. I didn't know you were here." says Hanna.

"I wanted to surprise you, babe." says Jason.

"That's so sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Jason.

"I'm a bit horny." says Hanna.

"Nice. I can help with that, as ya know." says Jason.

"Yay!" says a very excited Hanna as she kick away the blanket and pull down her pants and panties.

"Babe, you're so cute." says Jason as he takes off his jeans and get into bed with Hanna.

Jason slide his dick deep inside Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna, all horny.

"Indeed, Hanna-Boo!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"I love you and your dick!" moans Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
